Blanco
Blanco is a Liberian mercenary working for Solano featured in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. ''Mercenaries 2: World in Flames'' Blanco is a mercenary under the employ of billionaire industrialist Ramon Solano. He is first seen in the opening cutscene greeting the mercenary as they talk about an old job they previously worked together on in Dakar, Senegal. The mercenary mocks Blanco for fleeing the scene, leaving the mercenary to fend for him/herself to which Blanco makes the excuse that he cut his losses and that the "money dried up" and advised the mercenary to have done the same, to which the mercenary replies that "he/she always got paid." Blanco introduces the mercenary to Solano, and stays back at the villa while the mercenary handles Carmona's rescue. When Solano betrays the mercenary, Blanco sides with Solano, holding his Hunting Pistol at the mercenary before being easily disarmed and subdued; this marks him out as a target for revenge. Later, Blanco is revealed to have become Solano's liaison with the CEO of Universal Petroleum, Dr. Rubin. The mercenary, bitter at the betrayal, works with both UP and the People's Liberation Army of Venezuela to find Blanco, knowing that he can lead them to Solano. The leaders of the two factions, Dr. Rubin and Marcela Acosta, provided the mercenary with the time and location of a secret meeting between Blanco and a number of VZ officers. Reaching the Oil Rig where the meeting was happening, the mercenary learned Solano's location from an officer (prompting Blanco to kill them all with a grenade) and verified Blanco for the PLAV. Personality Blanco is an arrogant and selfish coward. He always sides with whomever he believes is the stronger side and has a reputation for betraying those he works with. This has made him someone who most mercenaries would rather not work together with due to his commonly fleeing the scene if things get too out of hand. He is willing to do anything for his contractor and will betray anyone and does not care who gets in his way, whether it is someone he knows or one of his friends (such as the mercenary), these characteristics are one of the reasons he was hired by Solano, so he would get the job done and ask no questions. In spite of his negative qualities, one trait he possesses that makes him strong is his ability to keep a secret which is seen when the merc interrogates him, he refuses to answer no matter what until another VZ officer then tells the merc of Solano's location to which angers him and causes him to kill all of them with a grenade meant for the merc. When fighting him on the oil rig, he sometimes shouts out threats to the merc, one of which goes along the lines that ever since he met the merc he hated him/her and always wanted the pleasure of killing them. Trivia *Blanco's Hunting Pistol is the most powerful handgun in the game, but it can only be acquired from Blanco himself. Alternatively, there is a cheat where you can access a supply drop called "Blanco's Favorites" which includes the hunting pistol among them. *Ironically, although Blanco is dark skinned, in Spanish, his name means "white." *By using the "All Outfits" cheat, anyone playing as Chris can choose to look like him. The only difference is that he is not wearing his hat. *Because the PlayStation 2 version lacks handguns of any sort, Blanco uses a Type-85 SMG rather than his Hunting Pistol. Image Gallery Blanco.jpg|Blanco betraying the mercenary Blanco.png|Blanco during a meeting with Solano and his officers Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Notable Faction Members Category:Venezuelan Army